Don't Hold Back
by T.J. Hoffman
Summary: Kay Martin is a new add to the SVU team. When faced with her biggest case yet can she still stand tall and show them that she's not just a newbie? Pairings: OB/ES OC/DC. M for later chapters and it's not done yet.. Not even close. Lotsa violence n thing
1. Chapter 1, The Newcomer

I don't own anything except my characters… Which is Kay Martin and then all the perps and children and other people that have not been named yet. I hope for this one to be a longer story and all. I just want some reviews and stuff to let me know that people are actually reading this and not for my own entertainment. Um... Lotsa chapters there will be. I make my chapters shorter, but they're well detailed. This is going to be a story with twists in it and stuff too. So, yea, just review. If I get a review soon, I'll pull up the next chapter, It's sitting right next to me as I type this one up.

Pairings:

Elliot Stabler/Olivia Benson, as usual!

Kay Martin/Don Cragen, new pairing!

I might throw either a John Munch/? or Odafin Tutola/?, I'm not sure yet... What do you guys think?

**Don't Hold Back**

Kay's Apartment; 8:00 pm

It was dark, well of course it would be… I was night time. But being in New York just made everything feel… drier. Kay couldn't quite put her finger on it, but the city had something that made it stand out. It's popularity, duh. She mentally slapped herself and kept looking out the window, She was watching the sky line as the light disappeared. The November air was trickling through the window she looked out of. Kay could feel it brushing on her arm. It made her hair on the back of her neck stand up.

Kay lived on the third story of an apartment flat. It wasn't the best, but it was all she could find on such a short notice from when she moved about three months ago from Chicago. It wasn't to far from the precinct and it seems that she's been pulling more all nighters and sleeping there instead of her apartment. The flat was a pretty large studio and with a single bathroom that was to small to her liking. Kay turned around from the window and nearly tripped as Coil, her cat decided to wrap around her ankles.

"Damn cat" she huffed under her breath catching herself. She set her coffee cup down and gave a light cough into her elbow. She pondered if she was coming down with something, but so far all she had was a dry cough, no sneezing, running nose, or any other symptoms, so she shrugged it off.

Precinct; 7:00 am

"You and your damn conspiracies, John" Kay mumbled under her breath. Apparently John had heard that, he came back with "At least I can enjoy the simper things in life" After that statement he took a nice big bite out of his jelly filled doughnut.

"You know that little rumor that goes around about us cops eating doughnuts, John? You just make it true. You're giving us a bad name." Kay said to him putting her hands together. John rolled his eyes in response.

"Hey, when you two are done bickering, you wanna join the rest of us?" Finn asked looking over some pictures and across the lunch table to John.

"I'd rather not look at kiddie porn, thank you" Kay said picking up a stack of pictures and putting a sneer on her face in disgust.

"I'll second that motion" Olivia said throwing a few to the side "What kind of benefits do you get taking pictures like these, Or even enjoyment?" Finn raised a brow to Olivia.

"Olivia, you should know the answer to that. You've only been working in the unit longer than I have" Finn said setting some of the photos down in front of him and staring her down.

"What's that, ten years?" John asked Finn jokingly through a mouthful of dough.

"Hey, if you want to talk about old age, old man, I don't mind. I think we'd know who would win with your old, boney, wrinkly, ass". Kay and Olivia smirked as John took another bite out of his doughnut and slopped some on his chin. "I hope you choke" Finn added standing up. Jon pretended to choke and grabbed for his neck with a real dumb smile on his face. "Real cute" Finn said turning away towards the stairs. Just then Cragen reached the top stairs and looked over the small group and then to Finn as he approached the stairs.

"Tutola, you're not leaving us, are you?" He asked blocking the way.

"Miss a date with you, Boss? Never" He said mockingly. He pushed Cragens' arm aside and went down the stairs. Cragen turned to us.

"Why is he so pissey?". Olivia pointed at John and Kay avoided Johns gaze as he shoved the rest of his doughnut in his mouth sending more down his chin.

"I don't think this is much of a joke" Cragen said to John as he threw some of the photos at his chest "Get me something I can use, Munch". John rolled his eyes and swallowed. He picked up a napkin and wiped his chin off.

"You guys need to get a funny bone" He said standing up and stretching.

"We can use one from your ass" Olivia said joining him. John rolled his eyes again.

"Come on, Liv. I'll get you some coffee". Olivia and John turned down to the spiraling stairs. Kay turned to Cragen.

"I've looked through every photo, Don. I haven't found anything of use" She said tossing more to another pile on the table. Cragen sighed and ran his hands along his head. No hair there Kay thought. A smile protruded onto her lips.

"What's funny?" He asked rifling through more of the kiddie porn.

"No hair" Kay said tracing her finger along the edge of the table. Cragen didn't have any hair, well he was bald but he kept it shaved down. Kay's hair on the other hand was shoulder length and dyed auburn. She couldn't stand her blanch brown hair at all. It was so boring. She liked some stuff pepped up. Like her job. But working on the Special Victims had more than enough pep to it. Way more than enough.

Kay turned her mind back to the photos. There had to be something that her eyes must of not have caught yet. Most of them were of three different Mexican girls. They didn't know their names or where they were. The photo's came in a big manilla envelope and said 'From in N.Y.C.'. From some bike messenger. A photo caught her eye, it had something white on a counter in the picture, Kay reached for it. And at the same time, Cragen reached for the same one. Their hands touched and both of them stared at the hands. A light switch finally flipped in her head and she pulled her hand back to her chest. Her ears went hot at the tips.

The hell? She thought picking another photo. Cragen cleared his throat.

"Did you see something?" Wait, see what? Our hands touch? "On the photo?" Kay felt his gaze on her.

"Uh, yea… The paper on it. It has something on the top. It's on the counter". Kay saw Cragens' hand take the photo. He stood up and turned to her. "I'm going to get this down to trace or…" his voice trailed off as he played with the photo. Kay looked up at him, his cheeks were a bit flushed. "I'll get you if we find anything then". Kay shook her head and turned back to the photos pretending to look through them. 'Get a hold of yourself, Martin' she thought through her head as she noticed her hands were shaking a bit.


	2. Chapter 2, Attack for Defeat

I still don't own anything.

(I just wanted to throw in that this is in August, 1999 and that Kay is 43, she's a bit older than the most of the SVU team, but not older than Munch or Cragen)

Chapter two.

Pennit Station: 8:43 AM

"God Damn" Elliot said next to Olivia and Kay. They were huddled in a group trying not to look suspicious and just friends talking. "I still don't see the damn bastard". Kay huffed under her breath.

"Me neither. I didn't think that he would blend in so easy" Kay's eyes scanned the people behind Olivia's head. Everywhere she turned there were people, but not the guy they were after. From the photos, trace had tracked down Arthur Wells. He was a 47 year old that had already been arrested for molestation twenty years ago. He had been released about six years ago and when SVU broke into his apartment his neighbor called him and warned him what happened. Since then he's been on the run the past few days. Everyone has been on their toes now not trying to piss each other off, but frankly, it wasn't working.

Olivia talked into her palm to the microphone in her sleeve. "Anything Munch?" She asked her eyes darting in between Elliot and Kay.

"Nada" We received back into our ears. Kay ran her fingers through her hair. Since all of this commotion she had been keeping to herself and not saying much. She was still getting used to the fact that all this stuff happened all the time and that they could only go a few cases at a time. Kay generally felt bad after the failed cases and the cold ones, but as Fin said, "Suck it up, there will always be more. You can't let yourself be pulled into the job emotionally". Hell, Kay didn't see herself doing that at all or even staying in the SVU any longer than the two year term she signed for. She didn't sign for half the shit that happened in the precinct or out on the field.

In habit, Kay ran her hand through her hair again. "This is taking to long. I'm starting to wonder". Kay said tapping her foot with her arms crossed on her chest.

"Don't look so nervous, he'll spot us" Olivia said patting her shoulder. Kay stopped tapping and dropped her arms.

"Spotted him" They heard Fin in their ears "Over by the ticket counter, across the benches south of you guys". Kay wiped around and darted her eyes around momentarily, looking for the ticket counter. She briskly hurried after Elliot as he took off zig-zagging around people. Olivia followed Kay and looked behind her shoulder to make sure she had her back. Kay's hand rested on her gun in her holster as she made her way through the crowd. She had lost Olivia and Elliot, but she still made her way to the counter. Kay looked over her shoulder again, still nothing of her partners. Could she even call them her partners she wondered briefly. She was always switching between Elliot and Olivia or John and Fin, kind of annoying really. Kay slowly approached the counter next to Wells and put her jacket over her gun so it was out of view.

"Er… One ticket, for um-" Kay thought about it for a split second and drummed her fingers. She took a quick look at Arthur's ticket "Uh, Bayonne" Arthur moved his ticket back over to him closer.

"34.22" The attendant said bring out a ticket. "Platform 4, train number 7, should be on the left". Kay shook her head and paid. She followed Arthur closely, but not to far away. Arthur seemed to hesitate and stop, so did Kay. She caught her breath as she waited for his next move. He took off running, she wasn't ready for that, but Kay took off following him. Her coat ruffled behind her as she weaved through people once again. Kay kept her eyes on him, but had a hard time since he was ahead by at least fifteen feet and was darting around.

"Ugh, where the hell is Elliot and Olivia" Kay mumbled under her breath as she ran.

"Where did he go!" Elliot asked into her ear. Shit, Kay forgot to tell them she was after him. She pulled her palm up to her face.

"He got a ticket for a train to Bayonne, Platform 4, train 7" she spat out quick in a huff her eyes still after him. Cragen cracked in.

"Are you chasing him!" He practically screamed into her ear.

"Yea, I've still got a sight" Kay answered. She was breaking sweat as she ran down the stairs to the platforms.

"Be careful" Cragen replied briefly. Kay pulled out her gun and closed in on Arthur as the crowd thinned out.

"NYPD, move out of my way" She yelled for peoples attention. Kay narrowed her eyes as he looked over his shoulder with fear in his eyes. "You're mine, you bastard" She huffed under her breath again. With a quick jump she wrapped her arms around his knees and brought Wells down to the ground. She heard something crack as he made contact with his face and the ground. Kay crawled up over him and tried turning him over back onto his face.

So far she had gotten him down, but now he clawed at her shoulders trying to push her off. Kay took a glance at his chest, something was sticking out. Kay squinted but Arthur landed a heavy fist into her cheek and a slap to her other cheek with his other hand against her temple and her ear. Kay screamed sharply and buckled over to her side at the loud popping sound. She covered her ear and cringed at the loud ringing. Kay hicked and rolled over with her eyes shut. Arthur got up and kicked her into her side twice, Kay bent over in half into a fetal position and covered her head. He stepped on her to get over her and ran off again pushing people out of his way.

Arthur's nose had broke and blood streamed down his face as he ran. Arthur's light bangs were matted to his forehead and on the back of his neck as he huffed along and reached his train. The whistle blew and the final call was made. He looked back as he boarded the train. He smiled wickedly and showed his partial yellow stained teeth as a few people huddled over her. Arthur boarded the train and took a seat to catch his breath. "Got lucky this time" he said under his breath as he took off his coat "Got lucky this time".

Arthur took a deep breath and put his hands on either side of his nose and turned in sharply there was a loud pop and he exhaled sharply and bent over staring at the floor. He took out a hanky and wiped the blood from his nose. He rested his head on the seats headrest and turned his head to the right and observed a little girl watching the commotion outside the train as it pulled forward. She looked over to him and smiled nicely. "Hello" he said quietly staring at her in lust.

"Call the damn paramedics or something" Finn yelled into his microphone "Officer down". Finn cleared the people out as he approached Kay. "Aw, shit" He said as he bent next to her. Olivia and Elliot ran next to him and stopped suddenly.

"Is the-" Elliot asked getting cut off by Finn,

"I called it in already"

"My ear" Kay said sitting up. She touched her hand to her ear and pulled it away. Blood ran down her fingers.

"You're lucky he didn't do worse" Fin said taking a look at her ear "Paramedics are on the way". Kay shook her head and stood up. "Anything broke?"

"Doesn't feel like it" She responded patting herself down "He didn't do to much damage" she added touching the side of her face. Where Arthur had punched her felt hot and stung when she brushed her fingers against it. Kay couldn't believe her luck, she had him and just like that he slipped out of her fingers like a damn fish. She mentally slapped herself.

Precinct, 10:00

"Do we have anything?" Cragen asked throwing a file folder onto Olivia's desk. No one answered him. His piercing eyes danced to each person around him. He turned to Kay. "You had him, did he say anything". She shook her head. Cragen turned around to face the board and rubbed his hair. "We had him… We had him…" he said putting his hands on his hips. John scratched his chin, Finn looked at his feet, Elliot looked off into the distant, Olivia stared at the pictures on the board, and Kay watched Cragen.

"Sir.." Kay started to say unsure if it was safe to talk. Everyone looked up at her and Cragen turned around to face her. Kay licked her lips and looked at the ground. "I might know where he's headed…".


End file.
